


Anielica

by Paladyn



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladyn/pseuds/Paladyn
Summary: Złodziejka wyrusza nocą w Miasto, by znaleźć coś więcej niż łup...





	Anielica

Kiedy przypadam do dachu, terkot wozu cichnie. Leżę płasko i z ciemności spoglądam na pomarańczowe światło gazowej latarni. Ulica jest brukowana i ciągną się wzdłuż niej wąskie, wysokie kamienice. Kocie łby lśnią w blasku od deszczu, a znad portu wieje zimny wiatr. Przeszywa prostytutkę na rogu ulicy i pędzi dalej, ginąc w labiryncie uliczek.

Na ulicy znowu zapada spokój. Z pobliskiej knajpy dobiegają przytłumione, pijackie głosy, pode mną, na poddaszu, kłóci się małżeństwo i płacze dziecko. Spoglądam ponad dachami, w kierunku portu i widzę, że księżyc powoli wstaje znad horyzontu. Jest w pełni, będzie mnie zdradzał, więc muszę działać szybko.

Wstaję i ostrożnie podchodzę do krawędzi. Zbieram się w sobie i skaczę. Cicho jak kot, ląduję na sąsiednim dachu i prę przed siebie. Strażnicy, mordercy, zawistni zakonnicy, nikt mnie nie widzi. Jestem jak duch, pokonuję kolejne dzielnice i powoli zbliżam się do celu mojej wędrówki. To wieża, krępa, przysadzista, bardziej obła, niż wysoka. Spoglądam za siebie. Miasto jest ciemną bryłą z cegieł, drewna, ludzkiego nieszczęścia i brudu. Rozświetlają je tylko płomyki gazowych latarni i świeczki w nielicznych oknach.  
Wieża wznosi się na cyplu, niedaleko portu. Czuję zapach ryb, kutrów i smaru. Ustami smakuję słoność. Nie lubię morza, jest falującą ciemnością, która może pochłonąć człowieka w mgnieniu oka. Dlatego trzymam się od niego z dala, chyba że robota wymaga wizyty w dokach. Wieża znajduje się na uboczu, pomiędzy zabudowaniami portowymi, a jej murem znajduje się kilkadziesiąt metrów niczego. Ot, kilka krzaczków, jakiś kamień, kępy trawy.  
Zaczajam się w zaułku. Za mną, pod drewnianym płotem, pijany marynarz myśli, że jest w dziwce. Ta jest sprytna, umiejętnie podstawia dłoń i głośno jęczy. Facet sapie tak, że prawie zagłusza klekot metalu. To Straż Portowa, dwóch obwiesiów, którzy w świetle prawa mogą wymuszać haracze i obijać pijaczków. Wilk morski zaczyna jęczeć i przez chwilę myślę, że strażnicy wejdą do zaułka, ale facet jest krótkodystansowcem i po chwili kończy. Z gaciami wokół kolan osuwa się w błoto i zasypia. Dziwka, wygładza kieckę i wygląda z zaułka, nieświadoma tego, że stoję nie dalej jak metr od niej. Kiedy patrol przechodzi chrzęszcząc kolczugami i sypiąc kiepskimi dowcipami, ladacznica wychodzi na ulicę i rusza w stronę knajpy, wycierając lepką dłoń o sukienkę.  
Zapada cisza. Cisza to mój przyjaciel, podobnie jak ciemność. Jeszcze raz rozglądam się dookoła i ruszam do przodu. Choć biegnę, nie słychać mnie, jestem ciemnym zarysem pośród cieni. Kieruję się ku oknu, które mam upatrzone od jakiegoś czasu. Przeskakuję niski murek, daję susa w górę i już przysiadam na parapecie. Jak na razie, prosta robota.  
Oglądam okno. Szyba jest wykonana z pomarańczowego szkła i przypomina zgrzane ze sobą denka butelek lub plaster miodu. Niespecjalnie cokolwiek przez nią widać, ale za to jest zamknięta na prosty skobelek. Żadne wyzwanie. Uchylam okno i zaglądam do środka, gdy słyszę za sobą jakieś głosy.

Cofam się w cień i widzę dwóch wartowników. Są ubrani w habity, mają włócznie, hełmy, tarcze i kędzierzawe brody. To akolici zakonu, małe młotki, które niedawno zapuściły zarost. Idą i rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami. Nie zwracają uwagi na okolicę, kto włamywał się do zakonnej kuźni? Na przykład ja. Kiedy mnie mijają, słyszę, o czym szepczą. Zamiast pościć i pracować w kuźni, wypuścili się wczoraj na miasto. Z tego, co słyszę, nie złożono na nich… pieczęci. W innym wypadku nie mieli by z czym iść do zamtuza.

Młodzi klerycy znikają z pola widzenia. Daję im jeszcze chwilę, na wypadek, gdyby postanowili wrócić i zaglądam przez okno. Dostrzegam blask płomieni, które buzują na ogromnym palenisku. Kuźnia. W pomieszczeniu nikogo nie ma, więc wślizguję się do środka. Dopiero teraz czuję, że noc jest lodowata. Niedługo nadejdą pierwsze śniegi.

Serce prawie wyskakuje mi z piersi. Odwracam się na pięcie, bezwiednie sięgając po krótki miecz na plecach. Kątem oka dostrzegam dziwną postać. Już chcę skakać ku oknu i uciekać, gdy orientuję się, że stoi nieruchomo i nie próbuje nawet krzyczeć. Spoglądam w jej stronę i czuję ulgę. A zaraz potem, zaciekawienie. Podchodzę bliżej, mając przed oczyma coś w rodzaju gorsetu czy uprzęży. Jest wykonany ze skóry, a płomienie z pieca pełgają po rudych paskach metalu. To miedź, nic mi po niej, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać przed obejrzeniem dziwnego przedmiotu. Gorset opleciony jest siecią drutów, przekładni i przedziwnych mechanizmów. Nie zwracam ma nie uwagi, bo przykuwają ją skrzydła. Są rozłożyste i pełne gracji, zdają się rozpościerać, jak do lotu. Każde piórko wykonane jest z płatka miedzi i… inne od wszystkich. Dookoła walają się papierzyska. Diagramy, schematy i rysunki techniczne zaściełają podłogę, stół, zwisają ze ścian, otaczają nawet kowadło. Ktoś tu pilnie pracował.  
Ale nie dla gorsetu tutaj jestem. Ruszam w kierunku schodów i przemykam się po kamiennej podłodze, nie powodując ani jednego dźwięku. Każdy inny tupałby jak słoń, ale nie ja. Bycie cichym i niezauważonym, to podstawa mojego fachu. Zaczynam wspinać się po krętych schodach. To najtrudniejszy etap mojej przygody. Jeśli natknę się na nich na kogoś, będą kłopoty. Dlatego wydobywam z pochwy poczerniony miecz.

Pierwsze piętro, w mojej sakwie ląduje trochę złota, biżuterii i zakonny stempel. Drugie, to biblioteka i kaplica inżyniera. Nic tu po mnie. Zapewne część ksiąg jest warta fortunę, ale nie wiem która. Zresztą, wolę błyskotki.  
Gdy prawie wchodzę na trzecie piętro, słyszę głosy. Są grube, niskie, męskie i pełne złości. Kipi w nich wściekłość i narastająca od lat frustracja. Wyobrażam sobie dwóch, brodatych, tłustych zakonników. W przeciwieństwie do akolitów, zostali przypieczętowani, oddali swoje przyrodzenia Wielkiemu Budowniczemu, aby ziemskie żądze nie odciągały ich od Wielkiej Budowy. U nich wszystko jest wielkie, majestatyczne, niezrozumiałe, boskie. Zupełnie, jakby czegoś im brakowało. Albo właśnie dlatego.

\- Bluźnierstwo! Wszeteczna ladacznico, zbrukałaś Majestatyczną Katedrę. Za to spotyka cię kara, pogańska szmato! – A nie mówiłam? Ups, o jedno słowo za dużo.  
\- Błagam… - odpowiada kobieta. Jej głos wzruszałby widzów w operze, gdyby nie to, że jest ochrypły od krzyków, pełen cierpienia i zdaje się ociekać krwią. – Nie zrobiłam nic złego…  
\- Kłamliwa nieprzyjaciółko! – zawodzi drugi. Jego głos drży, przechodzi w pisk. – Przyznaj się do bluźnierstwa i zakończ swoje cierpienie! Splugawiłaś święte miejsce swą obecnością. Zniweczyłaś dziesięciolecia modłów, stąpając po schodach ołtarza. Kto cię nasłał?  
\- Odpowiedziałam na wasze wezwania…  
\- Bluźnisz! – ryczy ten pierwszy. To chyba jego ulubione słowo. – Wielki Budowniczy nigdy nie zesłałby nam… kobiety! - To ostatnie słowo wykrzykuje z takim obrzydzeniem, jakby nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o nocy w łożu z kobietą. Słyszę odgłosy padających ciosów, a potem hurgot. Przypadam do ściany, czekając, co za chwilę się stanie.  
Zapada cisza, potem moich uszu dobiega zgrzyt zamka. Zakonnicy schodzą na dół. Szybko zmieniam broń, mam niewiele czasu. Wyjęty z kołczanu, łuk rozkłada się mgnieniu oka. Dobywam jednej ze strzał, tej ze szklaną fiolką na końcu. Jest droga, szkło kosztuje fortunę. Płynnym ruchem nakładam strzałę na cięciwę i posyłam pocisk w kierunku pochodni. Fiolka roztrzaskuje się, woda gasi ogień iż zapada przyjazna ciemność.  
Kiedy zakonnicy docierają na półpiętro, gdzie tkwi zgaszona pochodnia, ja jestem ukryta na belce stropowej.

\- Wrócę dokończyć skrzydła – mówi „Bluźnisz”. Drżący głos odpowiada:  
\- Dobrze, będę się modlił i biczował za ciebie przez całą noc.  
\- Niech dzięki będą Architektowi za ścieżki losu – mruczą obydwaj i znikają na drugim piętrze. Tym razem czekam, aż z parteru dobiegnie mnie odgłos kowalskiego młota. W ciemności czas płynie inaczej, a cierpliwość zawsze popłaca.

Kiedy słyszę dźwięczenie metalu uderzającego o kowadło, opuszczam się na schody i powoli idę w górę. Szukam pułapek, ale robię to z przyzwyczajenia. Nie ma sensu instalować ich tutaj, gdzie ciągle ktoś się kręci.  
Zamki, to inna sprawa. Ludzie wierzą, że są nie do pokonania. To nieprawda, każdy da się otworzyć, czasami brak na to czasu. Mam go pod dostatkiem, więc robię dobry użytek z moich wytrychów.  
Powoli i cicho uchylam drzwi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, pomieszczenie jest zimne i jasne. Słyszę odgłos dzwonu, niosący się z nad miasta. Wiatr dmie i przeszywa mnie zimnem. Tym razem, płaszcz jest odrzucony na plecy, aby nie krępował mi ruchów. Wieża nie ma dachu, mogłam zaryzykować wspinaczkę i od razu byłabym na miejscu.

Od razu zauważam kogoś po środku. Przechodzi mnie dreszcz.

Kiedyś miała postać kobiety, której uroda rzuciłaby każdego mężczyznę na kolana. Nie liczę zakonników, oni już nie są mężczyznami. Uwięziona kobieta miała długie, jedwabiste włosy. Teraz są strąkami zakrzepniętej krwi, brudu i smaru. Drobne piersi są poharatane czymś, co przypomina grabie. Twarz, anielskie oblicze, jest poobijana. Jednego z oczu nie widać spod opuchlizny, zęby kobiety są pokruszone, a wargi opuchnięte. Drugie oko spogląda na mnie, łypiąc przekrwioną gałką.  
\- Kim jesteś? – chrypi kobieta.

Nie odpowiadam, bo gapię się jak, nomen omen, sroka w gnat. Nie mogę oderwać wzroku od widoku, który uosabia zbrukanie, tępotę i fanatyzm. Patrzę na resztki skrzydeł, wyrastające z ramion uwięzionej. To pokrwawione kikuty, obrane ze skóry, aby odsłonić kościec i strukturę mięśni. Pióra zostały wyrwane, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego te od gorsetu są tak misternie wykonane. Skopiowano każe z nich. Kikuty sięgają w górę , rozprostowane skomplikowanym układem linek i bloczków, przypominają dźwigary, na których opiera się niebo.  
\- A niech mnie… - mruczę pod nosem. Mój głos jest stłumiony, więc ściągam szarfę, która skrywa moją twarz.  
\- Czy to oni… - pyta anielica.  
\- Nie – odpowiadam, gładząc bliznę, która biegnie nad lewym okiem i wzdłuż policzka. – To ślad po Przyjaciółce. Nie mogła znieść, że jestem od niej piękniejsza.  
\- Źle dobierasz sobie przyjaciół. Kim jesteś?  
\- Mówią na mnie Sroka, bo lubię błyskotki. Dziś w nocy postanowiłam zwędzić kilka diamentów, których Młotodzierżcy używają do cięcia metalu. Widziałaś je może?  
\- Tak, czy uwolnisz mnie, jeśli powiem ci, gdzie są?  
\- Nie. Sama je znajdę. – Zawieszam głos i patrzę na anielicę, na jej kajdany i haczyki, wbite w ogołoconą kość. – Uwolnię cię, bo nie trawię tych brodatych eunuchów. – Milknę na chwilę, ale potem robię się chytra i dodaję: - Ale nie myśl, że dług wdzięczności pójdzie w niepamięć, czy coś…

Znalezienie diamentów zajmuje mi chwilę. Kiedy pracuję nad kłódkami, które spinają kajdany, słyszę kroki na schodach. Gdy drzwi się otwierają, jestem za nimi. Wchodzi „Bluźnierstwo”, najwidoczniej nie do końca eunuch. Kiedy przesuwa pożądliwymi dłońmi po ciele anielicy, ja głaszczę jego gardło ostrzem sierpa. Krew chlusta i zaczynają dziać się czary. Anioły bywają różne, ten chłepcze krew i muszę się odsunąć. „Bluźnierstwo” jęczy i dygocze, próbuje wyć, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle. Odwracam wzrok i spoglądam na mapę niebios. Widzę, jak światło księżyca w pełni przysłania cień. Cień wielkich, rozłożystych skrzydeł.

\- Łańcuchy – słyszę dźwięczny i krystaliczny głos. Nie patrząc w twarz anielicy, kończę z kłódkami. – Dziękuję. – Słyszę głos, który do końca moich dni będzie kołysał mnie do snu. – Nie zapomnę, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, Sroko.  
Droga powrotna do miasta mija spokojnie. Wpadam do Montoi i sprzedaję mu diamenty. Rżnie mnie na nich niemiłosiernie, zastanawiając się, czemu poszłam do niego, a nie do innego pasera. Przecież się nie znosimy. Kilka dni później, w wiezieniu Młotodzierżców, już wie czemu.

Cóż… Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu…


End file.
